Young Master
by KimSunRi
Summary: Lee Donghae merupakan satu-satunya pewaris Lee Corporation yang begitu sukses. Meski begitu ia tidak bahagia. Tidak hingga orang yang dicintainya mau berhenti memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda'. "Hentikan memanggilku 'tuan muda! Aku tidak suka dan kau tau itu!" . "Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Tapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan." . EunHae oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Young Master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Young Master:.

.

**Author's POV**

Seorang _namja brunette_ dapat terlihat sedang mengkipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, mengalir melewati rambut _brunette_nya. Suhu terus meninggi beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan saat ini suhu sedang berada di 32oC. Ia berbaring tak berdaya diatas hamparan rumput, di bawah bayangan.

"Hyukkie~" rengeknya. "Apa kau tidak sekarat disana?"

_Namja_ yang ia tanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sedang bersandar pada pohon besar di taman yang sama, di bawah naungan bayangan pohon tersebut. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia mengenakkan pakaian hitam dari ujung atas hingga bawah, dengan kacamata gelap serupa. Ia pasti merasa tersiksa dengan udara panas itu. Tapi meski begitu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak ia perlihatkan.

"Kau menyerap panas dengan semua baju hitammu itu…"

"Sudah perintah _appa_mu bahwa aku harus memakai pakaian hitam, tuan muda."

"_Arra_… Tapi kau juga bisa mencampurnya dengan warna lain bukan? Dan berhenti memanggilku 'tuan muda'!" Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Tapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan."

_Namja brunette_ itu, Donghae, hanya dapat menghela napas berat. Saat mereka berdua lebih muda, situasinya tidaklah seperti ini. Sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, atau saat ia masih berumur sebelas tahun, Hyukjae datang kedalam kehidupannya bersama _eomma_nya. Hyukjae yang berumur dua belas tahun adalah seorang bocah yang periang dengan _gummy smile_ yang menawan. Ia memiliki rambut coklat, yang cukup panjang untuk diikat sedikit di bagian ujung belakangnya, di dekat lehernya.

Mungkin untuk mengatakan bahwa Donghae jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terdengar amat klise, namun itulah kenyataannya. Bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu terlalu naïve untuk mengerti cinta. Tapi ia masih merasa antusias untuk mendapat teman baru di rumahnya yang seperti mansion raksasa.

Donghae adalah anak tunggal. _Eomma_nya meninggal saat ia berumur empat tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan akibatnya, _appa_nya menjadi samat tegas. Sayangnya, kesehatan _appa_nya juga mulai menurun seiring berjalannya tahun. Maka suatu hari nanti, Donghae akan menjadi satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan besar itu.

Tuan Lee takut putra satu-satunya akan sering terancam bahaya karena status tersebut. Banyak orang menginginkan kekayaan mereka, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Maka ia mempekerjakan seorang janda miskin yang ia kenal dulu, yang mana almarhum suaminya adalah sahabatnya, dan putranya untuk bekerja padanya. _Yeoja_ itu akan menjadi pelayan Donghae, sedangkan putranya, Hyukjae, akan menjadi _butler_ pribadi Donghae.

Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak bisa terpisahkan. Donghae selalu bergantung dan menempel pada Hyukjae. Menarik telapak tangannya, lengannya, ujung bajunya, ban pinggangnya, apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya selama itu masih dikenakan Hyukjae. Walaupun Hyukjae lebih tua satu tahun dari Donghae, Donghae tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_. Malah, ia sangat suka memanggilnya 'Hyukkie'. Hyukjae juga membiarkannya, dengan membalas memanggilnya 'Hae'.

_Namja brunette_ yang manis dan kekanakan itu dengan mudah menempatkan dirinya di dalam hati Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae memang menawan di matanya. Ia suka bagaimana Donghae tertawa dengan senyuman _angelic_nya. Ia suka bagaimana Donghae selalu bergantung padanya. Ia suka semua yang ada pada Donghae. Memang dengan pembawaannya yang cukup dewasa dalam usia muda sekalipun, ia mengerti ia telah jatuh cinta pada _namja brunette_ itu.

Sayangnya, beberapa tahun kemudian ancaman terhadap hidup Donghae dimulai. Tuan Lee mengambil Hyukjae dan mengajarinya mengenai pekerjaannya. Sejak itulah hidup Hyukjae sebagai seorang remaja berubah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi teman Donghae. Ia harus menjadi '_bodyguard_'nya. Tidak ada lagi permainan di taman, tidak ada lagi pelukan ataupun pegangan tangan.

Donghae merasa amat bingung saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba 'menghilang'. 'Ia tidak diizinkan untuk bermain lagi,' begitu jawaban yang selalu ia terima dari _eomma_ Hyukjae. Meski sesungguhnya Hyukjae sedang berada dalam begitu banyak pelatihan bela diri, penggunaan senjata, dan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dalam waktu 'pengasingan'nya, Hyukjae mempelajari tentang kekejaman musuh-musuhu Lee Corporation. Ia mengerti bagaimana Donghae berada dalam bahaya besar akibat statusnya, dan berapa banyak orang yang menginginkannya tewas. Ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam di hatinya, dan menguncinya, jauh dari jangkauan apapun. Ia dilatih untuk menjauhkan emosinya dari mengganggu pekerjaannya, yaitu melindungi Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae kembali, ia tetaplah 'Hyukkie', tapi Donghae bukan lagi 'Hae'. Ia menjadi 'tuan muda', di bawah perintah Tuan Lee. Hyukjae berubah secara drastis. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya yang manis. Wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi di kebanyakan waktu. Bahkan senyumannya hanyalah sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat pada bibir merahnya yang tebal. Rambutnya yang coklat pendek di atur keatas, memberikan kesan yang _manly_. Ia memakai kacamata hitam hampir setiap waktu, diikuti dengan pakaian hitamnya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat di belakang mereka berdua. Hyukjae tidak bergerak seinci pun, tetap tenang karena ia sudah menyadari keberadaan orang itu sejak lama, berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlonjak karena kaget.

"Permisi, tuan muda Donghae, tetapi guru bahasa Inggrismu sudah datang," _namja_ itu yang merupakan salah satu dari _butler_ di rumah itu membungkuk sopan dan kembali masuk ke dalam mansion.

Donghae langsung cemberut. "Hyukkie~ Tidak bisakah kita membeli es krim saja? Aku benci bahasa Inggris!"

Ia merengek, bibirnya membentuk cemberutan dan matanya memancarkan _fishy eyes_ andalannya yang tidak bisa di tolak semua orang, _kecuali_ Hyukjae. Setelah beberapa tahun, ia sudah belajar untuk membentuk tembok menghadapi serangan menggemaskan itu agar ia tidak menyanggupi segala permintaannya dengan mudah. Meski sebenarnya, ia masih amat lemah menghadapinya. Hyukjae tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia bangkit berdiri tegap dari posisi bersandarnya.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Tapi aku kira _appa_mu tidak akan menyetujuinya."

Dibalik kacamatanya, Hyukjae sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke apapun selain Donghae. Karena ia tau ia tidak akan bertahan lama sebelum menyerah dan membantu Donghae membeli mungkin satu truk es krim jika ia terus menatapnya.

"Hentikan memanggilku 'tuan muda'! Aku tidak suka dan kau tau itu!" seru Donghae.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Donghae bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, memasuki mansion. Hyukjae menghela napasnya, menarik lepas kacamatanya dan menatap langit biru dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Hae… Kau tau aku harus melakukannya…" bisiknya lirih.

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Hyukjae mendengar ranjang Donghae bergerak. Sebagai _butler_ pribadi dan pengawal pribadinya, Hyukjae harus berada bersama Donghae dan melindunginya 24/7. Sudah menjadi hal normal, Donghae tertidur nyenyak diatas kasurnya, sementara Hyukjae akan tertidur di sisi lain kamar, bersandar pada tembok ataupun terduduk. Ia dilatih melakukannya, jadi posisi tersebut bukan masalah untuknya.

Tanpa membuka matanya, ia tau Donghae terbangun dan _namja_ itu berjalan kearah balkon. Ia mendengar pintu kaca balkon di buka dan _namja brunette_ itu berjalan keluar. Tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, Hyukjae membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju balkon dengan perlahan.

Ia dapat melihat Donghae bersandar pada pinggiran balkon, sinar rembulan menyinarinya. Rambut _brunette_nya teracak, tertiup angin lembut malam hari. Begitu juga piyama biru mudanya. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan, dengan tatapan sendu. Itu membuat Hyukjae merasa bersalah, dan sedih di saat yang sama.

"Tuan muda, kau harus istirahat… Hari sudah larut, _appa_mu akan khawatir."

Donghae terlonjak atas suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam. Ia terluka. Ia sudah menahannya terlalu lama sekarang. Hyukjae menyadari pancaran perasaan tersebut di matanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Lalu? _Appa_ tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberitaunya. Apa pedulimu?"

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Hentikan!" bentaknya.

Hyukjae terpaku karenanya. Ia melihat mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu terluka.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Kau tidak tau betapa itu menyakitiku!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Mungkin karena angin dingin, atau air mata yang ia tahan agar tidak mengalir keluar. Donghae perlahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Air mata sudah mengalir bebas dari matanya sekarang. Hyukjae tersentak. Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia tahan adalah air mata Donghae. Itulah kelemahannya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia harap ia tidak akan pernah lihat, lebih dari apapun.

"A-Aku… Aku tidak mengalmu lagi… K-kau bukan H-Hyukkieku…!"

Ia menggumam diantara isakkannya. Hyukjae merasakan hatinya ditusuk oleh kata-kata tersebut. Donghae menatapnya dalam. Air mata mulai mengering, tapi manic coklat itu masih menunjukkan rasa terluka yang dalam. Beberapa menit dilalui dalam keheningan. Sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali berbicara, dengan lirih, sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hari ini… Adalah hari peringatan kematian _eomma_…"

Ia menarik napasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mencegah untuk kembali menangis. Hyukjae terpaku, menatap Donghae tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Setiap tahun… Aku akan mengingatnya seperti ini… Bagaimana ia terus berada bersamaku, bagaimana ia akan mendekapku erat… Kehangatan yang ia berikan untukku…"

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar karena hembusan udara dingin. Ia kembali mengencangkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri, mencari kehangatan dalam kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi kini ia sudah tidak ada… Dan aku selalu merindukannya seperti ini di waktu ini. Aku tidak pernah mendapat kehangatan itu lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah ada bersamaku lagi. _Appa_ terlalu sibuk untuk peduli padaku. Aku sendirian… Tetapi dulu ada satu orang yang memberiku kehangatan yang sama. Atau bahkan lebih…"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap kedalam mata Hyukjae dengan pipi yang berbekas air mata. Ia tersenyum _angelic_, meski begitu menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Kau tau, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_? Orang itu amatlah berharga untukku."

Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya, dalam hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Donghae telah memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia memanggilnya seolah ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu sejak mereka jadi dekat. Tidak sekalipun.

Kini ia tau betapa terlukanya Donghae setiap kali ia memanggilnya 'tuan muda'. Rasa sakit itu seolah bisa membunuhnya. Terasa amat sakit, hingga hatinya terluka. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Berpikir jika inilah yang Donghae rasakan setiap kalinya.

"Orang itu… adalah segalanya untukku. Ialah yang membuatku tersenyum dalam hari-hari kesepianku. Ialah yang menjagaku dengan tulus. Ialah yang menemaniku di tengah kesenangan maupun kesedihanku. Ialah sumber kebahagiaanku. Dan ialah yang memberiku kehangatan disaat aku paling membutuhkannya…"

Donghae sudah menahan rasa sakit itu terlalu lama sekarang. Awalnya ia kira jika ia tetap mendekati Hyukjae dengan perlahan, ia akan kembali berubah menjadi Hyukjae yang dulu ia kenal. Ia akan menjadi Hyukjae yang peduli padanya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Dan ia masih kehilangan _Hyukkienya_.

Rasa sakit itu mulai menjadi tak tertahankan. Dan di waktu ini, di malam yang paling menyakitkan dalam satu tahun, akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Donghae tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Meski ia terlihat selalu ceria, ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang ringkih dan kesepian. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit lebih lama lagi dari ini.

Hyukjae merasa hatinya di renggut secara paksa saat _namja brunette_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu dan penuh pengandaian. Air mata kembali mengalir dari manic mata coklatnya. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar dari rasa dingin dan air mata.

"A-Aku… Aku rindu Hyukkieku… S-sangat rindu…"

Detik itu juga, Hyukjae membuang topeng yang ia pakai beberapa tahun belakangan. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan melihat _namja brunette_ yang dikasihinya begitu hancur dan terluka. Donghae tengah menangis, air mata mengalir dan menets jatuh. Air mata yang ia tahan selama ini akhirnya merembes keluar, sambil menggumamkan 'aku merindukannya…' dan 'aku membutuhkannya…' dengan lirih berulang-ulang.

Hyukjae melepaskan kacamatanya, topeng yang ia gunakan selama ini. Ia melemparkannya ke samping dan melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya. Seolah melepas dirinya yang dingin, dimana dirinya yang asli bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Ia langsung menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat tapi lembut di saat yang sama. Isakan sang _namja brunette_ mengeras dalam pelukan tersebut. Tapi tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja bagian belakang Hyukjae, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan tersebut. Seolah ia takut Hyukjae akan menghilang jika ia melepas genggamannya. Ia bersandar pada tubuh Hyukjae, merasakan detakan jantung yang amat serasi dengan miliknya sendiri.

Saat itu Hyukjae merasa sempurna. Ia merasa ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya juga, bersamaan dengan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Ia mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut, dengan sayang. Dengan sentuhan yang tak bisa ia berikan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu buta untuk menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka? Bahwa Donghae terluka jauh lebih dalam dari dirinya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_, Hae…" bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

"_Bogoshippo_, Hyukkie… _Neomu bogoshippoyo_…"

Hyukjae merasa hatinya kembali ditusuk mendengar suara yang bergetar dan lemah itu. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya, memberikan sang _namja brunette_ kehangatan yang begitu di rindukan. Ia mencium puncak kepala Donghae dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selalu ia tahan dari sentuhannya sebelumnya. Ciuman tersebut berakhir lama, sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae menarik diri dan menyandarkan wajahnya di balik bahu Donghae, sama seperti yang di lakukan Donghae padanya. Tidak mengendurkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

"_Jeongmal… mianhaeyo_… Hae… _Uljimma_… Aku disini sekarang… Aku disini untukmu…"

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Donghae bangun terbaring diatas kasurnya, selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya dan membuatnya tetap hangat. Ia berkedip sambil bangkit duduk, bersandar pada bantal putih yang lembut. Ia menggenggam erat selimut itu dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemarinya. Ia menghela napas berat.

_Itu hanya mimpi…_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka perlahan. Hyukjae masuk dengan senampan makanan di tangannya. Kacamatanya terlipat rapih, terselip di kemeja depannya yang kedua kancingnya terbuka. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Donghae, ia mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya. Senyuman yang amat Donghae rindukan.

Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang masih terpaku. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja nakas dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Donghae. Rasanya amat hangat, dan Donghae tau bahwa ini kenyataan.

"Selamat pagi… Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kau tertidur setelah menangis semalam jadi aku menggendongmu masuk."

_Jadi itu bukan mimpi…_

"Ya, itu bukan mimpi, Hae…" Hyukjae berujar.

Donghae membulatkan matanya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa—Apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?_

"Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu," seolah di beri aba-aba, Hyukjae menjawabnya.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae yang menggemaskan, Hyukjae tidak bisa tidak tertawa kecil. Pikiran Donghae sudah seperti buku yang terbuka untuknya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan tanpa berusaha. Donghae mengulaskan senyuman _angelic_nya atas suara lembut itu. Betapa ia merindukan suara tawa Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…?" panggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa Hae?" jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_…"

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengambil nampan makanan tadi lagi, meletakkannya diatas pangkuan Donghae. Mata Donghae berbinar melihat _pancake_ dengan _chocolate_ _syrup_ yang disiapkan untuknya.

"_Appa_mu berangkat pagi untuk sebuah pertemuan jadi ia tidak bisa sarapan denganmu. Ku kira kau akan masih merasa lelah sehabis menangis semalam, jadi aku bawa sarapanmu kesini," Hyukjae menjelaskan.

Ekspresi sedih kembali terlihat di wajah Donghae. _Appa_nya benar-benar jarang sekali ada untuknya. Tetapi belum sempat Hyukjae mengkomentarinya, Donghae sudah tersenyum lebar kearah Hyukjae, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis. Ia menatapnya dengan _fishy eyes_nya. _(Super effective! Hyukjae took 1000 damage #plak)._

"Suapin."

Hyukjae berubah kaku sesaat. Tapi kemudian senyuman hangat kembali terulas di wajahnya. Ia memotong _pancake_ itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, sebelum menyiapkannya di depan mulut Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lebar dan memakannya dengan riang. Hyukjae terkekeh dan mengacak lembut rambutnya, masih terus menyuapinya.

Donghae merasa hatinya kembali berdetak cepat. Ia merasa amat bahagia dan puas. Orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang adalah orang yang selalu dicintainya. Ya, kini ia tau ia mencintainya. Orang yang selalu menyayanginya dan memanjakannya. Orang yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan memberinya _gummy_ _smile_ berharganya.

_Ya, ini Hyukkieku…_

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Donghae baru saja selesai mandi saat ia tidak menemukan Hyukjae yang biasanya menunggunya di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia menuruni tangga besar dan menemukan Hyukjae berdiri di samping teman _appa_nya. Kemejanya terkancing rapih sekarang, juga kacamata yang dikenakan. Keduanya menyadari keberadaan Donghae. Teman _appa_nya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Donghae balas tersenyum kaku.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tuan muda?"

Donghae kembali merenggut saat mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan kembali beralih kearah tamu itu. Setelah berbicara sedikit lagi, ia mengantar tamu itu pergi dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Donghae sedang cemberut, menatap Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu lagi?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae… Aku terpaksa melakukannya…" ujarnya meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu dulu saat kita kecil…"

"Itulah, Hae… Kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Apa yang akan orang lain pikir jika aku memanggil majikanku dengan tidak sopan?"

Donghae menghela napas, tapi ia berhasil tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tapi jangan memanggilku begitu saat kita sedang sendiri… _Arra_?"

Hyukjae mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya dan mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut.

"_Arrasseo_, Hae…"

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hyukjae banyak berubah, paling tidak di hadapan Donghae. Ia masih menjadi _bodyguard_ yang sempurna. Namun ia kembali menjadi Hyukkie yang perhatian yang memanjakan Donghae saat mereka hanya berdua. Rasa cinta yang dulu ia pendam perlahan mulai kembali muncul ke permukaan. Hidup terasa damai dan indah, hingga satu hari tiba.

Tidak sampai lima menit lamanya Hyukjae harus melepaskan pandangannya dari Donghae saat mereka berada di luar. Dan saat ia kembali, Donghae sudah tak lagi terlihat. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik. Dan ia tau ada sesuatu yang salah saat melihat jam tangan Donghae terserak di tanah.

"Brengsek…!" umpatnya keras meninju apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang datang. Ia mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berkedut sedikit. Ia melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang. Ia berada dalam ruangan kosong yang cukup luas.

_Dimana aku…?_

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, ia sedang menunggu Hyukjae saat sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang diculik. Dan saat pintu besar itu terbuka, sebuah sosok yang ia kenal memasuki ruangan membuatnya terbelalak.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun. Bagus. Aku tidak mau kau tertidur saat hal mulai menarik."

"Apa kau sungguh seserakah itu, paman?" tanya Donghae sinis. "Kau sudah sangat kaya. Dan kau masih menginginkan kekayaan ayahku?"

Pamannya tertawa sinis. "Donghae, Donghae… Kau sungguh naïve ya? Lagipula, kurasa kau sudah tau tujuanku. Tapi apa kau tau bagaimana aku berencana melenyapkanmu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tau, _psycho_?" Donghae mengumpatinya.

"Ah memang kau tidak mungin tau. Jadi biar aku memberitaumu, Donghae."

Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Donghae, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Sejak kesehatan _appa_mu itu mulai menurun, aku mengatakan sebagai seorang _businessman_ yang bertanggung jawab, aku seharusnya mendapat hak waris perusahaan itu dan kau akan mendapat sebagian uangnya. Tapi si tua keras kepala itu ingin memberikanmu semuanya, dan tidak memberikanku apapun. Aku tidak mau tidak menerima apa-apa. Jadi satu-satunya jalan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dan kekayaan itu adalah dengan menghapusmu."

"Kau gila!" seru Donghae.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula saat polisi menemukan sisa dirimu, ini akan disimpulkan sebagai tragedi yang menyedihkan. Kau disini sebagai tamuku, seorang keponakan yang mengunjungi pamannya."

Donghae mulai gemetar karena takut. "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Ia dapat melihat pamannya menyeringai. "Oh, jangan khawatir. _Aku_ tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Malah, aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini, setelah _tanpa sengaja_ menyalakan lilin terlalu dekat dengan gorden di bawah tentunya. Oh betapa cerobohnya diriku."

"Kau berniat membakar tempat ini?!" Donghae berteriak tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku akan mendapat rumah yang lebih besar nantinya. Saat _appa_mu itu mendengar tentang insiden yang mengambil nyawa putra kesayangannya, aku yakin jantungnya yang lemah itu akan berhenti berdetak. Kemudian setelah itu akulah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa untuk mengambil alih semuanya."

Donghae tidak mampu berkata-kata mendengarnya.

"Ya kalau begitu, selamat malam, keponakanku. Mimpi indah," ia berujar dengan nada ramah yang menjijikkan.

Ia berbalik kearah pintu dan membukanya, sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintu tersebut saat ia pergi. Donghae mendengar pintu depan rumah menggema saat ditutup. Di luar, ia juga mendengar suara mobil di jalankan dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mulai gemetar karena rasa takut, menekuk kedua lututnya di depan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantaranya.

"Hyukkie…" gumamnya diikuti dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

'_Hyukkie! Dowajwo!'_

_Donghae kecil yang saat itu berumur dua belas tahun merengek, memeluk pohon sakura yang menopangnya. Ia memanjat keatas mengikuti seekor kucing liar. Tetapi kucing itu kemudian melompat turun, meninggalkannya terdampar diatas._

'_Hae, aku disini!' sebuah suara balas berteriak dari bawah._

_Donghae membuka matanya dan mengintip kebawah, melihat Hyukjae yang menatapnya khawatir._

'_Hyukkie! Bawa aku turun! Aku takut!' rengeknya putus asa._

'_Tenanglah!' Hyukjae mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya. 'Lompat! Aku akan menangkapmu.'_

'_A-Andwae!' Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada pohon itu._

_Hyukjae menghela napas, sebelum kembali berbicara dengan namja brunette itu menggunakan nada yang begitu lembut, meyakinkannya. 'Aku berjanji aku akan menangkapmu… Percayalah padaku.'_

_Donghae perlahan membuka matanya. 'B-baiklah…'_

_Ia menengguk dengan gugup sebelum perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada pohon itu. Tapi ia segera kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset dari dahan pohon itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak sebelum mendarat diatas tanah. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya tidaklah sakit. Jatuhnya terasa ringan dan lembut. Ia membuka mata, dan menarik napas saat ia menyadari ia tengah terduduk diatas Hyukjae._

_Sambil meringis, Hyukjae bangkit duduk dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Donghae. Ia tertawa keras, menunjukkan gusinya sebelum mengacak rambut Donghae._

'_Lihatkan? Sudah kubilang aku akan menangkapmu.'_

_Donghae tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Hyukjae. 'Gomawo, Hyukkie!'_

_Hyukjae tersenyum balik dan berbisik. 'Cheonman, Hae. Aku akan selalu, __**selalu**__ melindungimu…'_

.

.

Donghae meneteskan air mata saat ia mengingat hari itu. Ia mulai mencium bau asap dari luar. Ia mundur semakin mendekati tembok, meringkuk di tepi. Ia mencoba membayangkan wajah penuh senyum Hyukjae di benaknya, menginginkan itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat.

Perlahan, semakin sulit untuknya bernapas. Asap mulai memasuki ruangan itu, diikut sertai oleh hawa panas. Donghae hanya dapat terisak semakin keras saat ia melihat api merah menyela mulai melahap pintu kayu itu. Ia gemetar akan rasa takut.

Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu.

Menunggu Hyukjae.

Atau mungkin kematian.

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Hyukjae sedang mencari dengan panik saat ia mendengar suara sirine.

"_Andwae_… Hae…" bisiknya pelan.

Truk pemadam melewatinya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menyusulnya. Dengan ringan ia melompat kebelakang salah satu truk, dan berhasil berpegangan kepada tangga yang terikat kuat disana. Ia cukup terkejut saat truk itu tiba di depan mansion milik paman Donghae. Dan lantai satu mansion tersebut sudah di lahap api.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan sedetikpun yang berharga, ia melompat turun dari truk itu. Membasahi dirinya sendiri dengan air dari salah satu selang, memastikan ia basah kuyup. Kemudian ia berlari kearah sisi timur mansion, tau bahwa pintu depan pasti sudah hangus dan hancur.

Ia melihat sebuah pohon di sisi mansion, yang dahannya mengarah kearah jendela di lantai dua. Ia dengan cepat memanjat keatas, dan melompat menembus gelas kaca itu. Ia meringis sedikit saat kaca tersebut pecah berserakan disekitarnya, beberapa potong menembus kulitnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia menghela napas lega sedikit saat melihat lantai dua belum terbakar dengan parah seperti lantai satu. Kemudian ia berlari melewati lorong, menendang buka setiap pintu yang ia temukan untuk mencari Donghae. Saat itulah ia menyadari api dengan aneh merambat kearah satu pintu di tengah, yang mana pintunya hampir hangus terbakar. Ia langsung berlari kearah ruangan tersebut.

Ia mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kasar dan melihat sang _namja brunette_ terbaring di dekat tembok di pojokan. Kedua matanya tertutup, tubuhnya gemetar, dan api mulai menjalar kearahnya. Untungnya Hyukjae cukup cepat saat berlari kearahnya, mengamankannya dalam pelukannya saat sebuah balok kayu yang dipenuhi api terjatuh dari langit-langit.

Sebuah suara benturan kencang, rasa sakit yang sangat di belakang kepala dan bahunya, suara teriakan pemadam kebakaran, semuanya samar-samar baginya. Ia menggumam pelan di telinga _namja brunette_ itu.

"Saranghae… Hae… Aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

Dan kegelapan melingkupinya.

.

.:Young Master:.

.

Saat Hyukjae terbangun, ia berada diatas kasur rawat rumah sakit. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, merasakan denyutan di belakang kepala dan bahunya. Ia mengerang dan duduk perlahan, menyadari perban yang melilit kepalanya dan tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie!"

Ia perlahan menoleh kearah sisinya. Sepertinya erangannya berhasil membuat _namja brunette_ disampingnya menyadari ia telah terbangun. _Namja brunette_ itu menatapnya khawatir, dan langsung terpaku saat Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan berbisik lemah.

"_Nuguseyo_…?"

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tapi bohong. Ahaha cuma bercanda. Ini bukan sinetron jadi tidak ada adegan amnesia. Aku hanya ingin kalian santai sedikit, tegang terus tidak baik. #plak. #evilKyupilsmile. Back to the Story! *kabur sebelum di hajar. *rewind scene.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Ia perlahan menoleh kearah sisinya. Sepertinya erangannya berhasil membuat _namja brunette_ disampingnya menyadari ia telah terbangun. _Namja brunette_ itu menatapnya khawatir, lain dengan Hyukjae yang memiliki senyuman lega terulas di wajahnya saat ia menyadari _namja brunette_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Hae… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"_Pabbo_! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!" ia terisak pelan dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan lembut, agar tidak menyakitinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Donghae melepaskannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Setelah kau menyelamatkanku dari balok kayu itu, para pemadam kebakaran menemukan kita dan kita di bawa keluar. Aku tidak terluka, tetapi lukamu sangat parah. Pamanku akan masuk penjara untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dengan tuduhan pembunuhan terencana. Para pemadam kebakaran itu melihat tanganku yang terikat, memberi bukti bahwa aku memang ditinggal di mansion itu secara sengaja. Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Hyukjae menghela napas lega. Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, wajahnya sendiri berubah merah karena malu. Hyukjae terpaku dan hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Aku takut… Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi…" bisiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae… Tapi aku tidak apa-apa sekarang…"

Donghae tersenyum. "_Saranghae_, Hyukkie…" bisiknya pelan.

Hyukjae balas tersenyum dan berbisik dengan lembut. "_Nado saranghae_…"

Donghae kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, dan mencium Hyukjae perlahan di bibirnya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan balas menciumnya. Donghae menggumam disela ciuman mereka.

"_Appa_ mencari cara untuk membalas budi padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku… Dan karena kau masih terluka, ia tidak bisa menaikkan pangkatmu atau sejenisnya…"

Donghae menarik diri dengan senyuman lebar terulas di wajah _angelic_nya.

"Jadi… Aku menyarankannya untuk melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan saja."

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Yep, real ending this time_ ahaha.

Aku bener-bener gak suka cerita yang pake amnesia-amnesiaan entah kenapa. Jadi tenang aja karena itu gak bakal kupake di ceritaku kkk~

_Double update of the day! _

Ini juga _fic_ lama yang tadinya bahasa Inggris, dan baru kuterjemahin sekarang buat di _post_ disini. Keliatan kah kalau ini tadinya bahasa Inggris? Ada beberapa bahasa yang jadi agak aneh sih sepertinya.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
